guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmed bin Kadr Labed
| place_of_birth = Algiers, Algeria | date_of_arrest = March 28, 2002 | place_of_arrest= Faisalabad, Pakistan | arresting_authority= Pakistani intelligence and the CIA | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 703 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed is a citizen of Algeria who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 703. The US Department of Defense reports that he was born on April 3, 1958, in Algiers, Algeria. Labed Ahmed was repatriated to Algeria on November 10, 2008. Background Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed spent considerable time in Europe, including Hamburg. He is alleged to have attended the al Farouq training camp in September, 2001. He is alleged to have been smuggled out of Afghanistan, by al Qaeda, in a small group that included Jose Padilla. He is alleged to have been moved to various al Qaeda safe houses in the Faisalabad/Lahore region. He was captured together with Abu Zubaydah, Jabran Al Qahtani, Sufyian Barhoumi, Ghassan al-Shirbi and Abdul Zahir on March 28, 2002 at a Faisalabad safe house. These five captives were among the twenty who would eventually face charges before a Guantanamo military commission. Combatant Status Review Labed was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: Transcript Labed chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 1–12 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-06-23 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Testimony First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 16 September 2005. The four page memo listed twenty-eight "primary factors favoring continued detention" and two "primary factors favoring release or transfer". According to the memo: *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed had been in and out of prison most of his adult life. His convictions in Algeria included theft and statutory rape. *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed had moved to Europe in the 1990s, where he was convicted of pickpocketing, forging checks, and dealing drugs. *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed allegedly told interrogators he traveled to Afghanistan to engage in jihad to make up for his life of crime. *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed allegedly told interrogators he accepted help traveling to Afghanistan nominally to engage in jihad, but his real intent was to buy cheap drugs to resell back in Europe. *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed allegedly recruited by Said Bahaji a "known al Qaida facilitator during Ramadan 2000. *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed allegedly traveled to Pakistan on September 3, 2001, and spent three days in Karachi, prior to traveling Afghanistan. *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed allegedly attended the al Farouq training camp for thirteen days. *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed was allegedly smuggled out of Afghanistan in December with a small group of men which included Jose Padilla and another of his "dirty bomb" conspirators. *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed was captured with Abu Zubaydah *Ahmed Bin Kadr Labed claims he bears no ill-will to Americans, and feels his life of crime merits punishment. Transcript Labed chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Board Proceedings of ISN 703 | date=2005-10-11 | author=OARDEC | pages=pages 107–122 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-06-23 }} In the Spring of 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a sixteen page summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board. Testimony * Ahmed confirmed that he spent a few days as a door-to-door campaigner for the Muslim charity Tablighi Jamaat, in Germany, in the 1990s. He stated he couldn't respond to the allegation that Tablighi Jamaat had secret ties to terrorism because he didn't like the organization and left after three days. * Ahmed disputed he traveled to Afghanistan to engage in Jihad. He testified he traveled to Afghanistan to buy drugs to resell in Europe. * Ahmed confirmed engaging in hostilities against the Northern Alliance in the fall of 2001. * Ahmed was alleged to have covertly traveled from Afghanistan to Pakistan in a group which included Jose Padilla and Fouad Zousoul (aka Talka al-Kini). Ahmed stated his two traveling companions were a Russian and a Yemeni, who both also ended up in Guantanamo. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdallah Husseini's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 16 June 2006. The four page memo listed thirty-two "primary factors favoring continued detention" and five "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Third annual Administrative Review Board hearing The Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Abaidullah's third annual Administrative Review Board hearing was withheld. The Department of Defense did publish a 14 page summarized transcript of the hearing. Enemy Combatant election form His Assisting Military Officer, reading from the Enemy Combatant election form, wrote that his demeanor was "calm and attentive", and noted that he was wearing a white uniform, the color worn by "compliant captives. Name He told his Board his name was "Abdullah Husseini". He had told his Assisting Military Officer, during his pre-hearing interview, that his name was "Ahmad Al-Abid". Repatriation On 11 November 2008 Carol Rosenberg writing in the Miami Herald identified Labed Ahmed and Soufian Huwari as two Guantanamo captives who were repatriated to Algeria on 10 November 2008. mirror The Department of Defense had not identified the men. Rosenberg identified them from Department of Justice filings connected with their habeas corpus petitions. References External links * Judge Orders Release from Guantánamo of Russian Caught in Abu Zubaydah’s Web Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:1958 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Algiers Category:Algerian people